Aubrey Base
Aubrey Base, also known as Naval Station Antarctica or Naval Station Aubrey, is a heavily defended base of the United States Navy. The base was well known for housing the fleet of U.S. Admiral Neil Guy. History Aubrey Base was established at an unknown date in the year 2013 by U.S. Admiral Neil Guy. His main goal was to make a secluded base for strong warships in the Navy, preventing them from being open to the enemy. For three long years, ships like the "Unsinkable Seven" — the battleships Redemption, Vindication, Retaliation, Retribution, Georgia, Pennsylvania, and Texas — in complete isolation for what felt like twenty-five years. When World War V began, U.S. admirals influenced by the Reich ordered Admiral Guy's fleet to attack the Sol System Alliance-led coalition. Believing what his superior learders said about the Coalition-loyal U.S. actually being the Federation-loyal half, he ordered half of his fleet to attack the Coalition. This led to the battles of Texas and Neviston. After his forces retreated after the Battle of Neviston, they were soon followed by the United Aerospace Command, Imperial Kevin Navy, and the North American Aerospace Defense Command, forcing the Admiral to surrender to the UAC. Guy was taken to the UAC's high security prison on Eris and, in accommodation with Guy's surrender terms, Aubrey Base was left alone and became the newborn United States Navy in Exile's sole territorial holding on Earth. Layout What is lumped together under the term "Aubrey Base" is actually seven facilities, linked together via tunnels. Aubrey A Housing most of the capital ships, Aubrey A was the first section of the complex completed. Aubrey B The largest section, Aubrey B is the main housing and construction place for the super-warships. The Super-Warship Drydocks alone take up most of the side of the section opposite the entrance, with the berths lining either side in between. Aubrey C Aubrey C is the smallest section of Aubrey, thought not by design. The section experienced a cave-in during construction when it was 65% completed. The event caused a thorough examination of the other sections, and lead to the strengthening of their armor and supports. Since the cave-in, Aubrey C is the chief construction site for frigates, corvettes, cruisers, destroyers, littoral combat ships, and submarines. Aubrey D With a size in between that of Aubrey C and Aubrey A, Aubrey D was the last section completed. It was designed to take over construction of cruisers, but since the Iron Dome proved its effectiveness in WWV, it has since shifted focus to the Horizon-class Arsenal ships and its successors, with Aubrey A and C taking over cruiser production. Defenses Iron Dome TBA Active Divisions U.S. Army TBA U.S. Air Force TBA U.S. Marine Corps. *1st Marine Division **1st Marine Regiment **5th Marine Regiment **7th Marine Regiment **11th Marine Regiment U.S. Survey Corps. *1st Survey Corps. Division **104th Survey Corps. Regiment **117th Survey Corps. Regiment **200th Survey Corps. Regiment *2nd Survey Corps. Division **162nd Survey Corps. Regiment **175th Survey Corps. Regiment Trivia *The picture of Aubrey Base is actually the Antarctic base seen in the movie Watchmen. Category:Other Key Locations